To The Moon and Back
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: just when he thought of leaving London, a hazel eyed gem appears and tries to change the course of history so she wont lose him to himself again. Hp/Oc with Oc kid Dm takes part in story
1. The Voices ring As The Angels Sing

I do not owe anything Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich. Also I would be writing fanfics if I owned HP…

OK, while I do love Hp/Dm, I will not be writing one here. It is another with Hp/Oc but I love making new characters…

Just letting everyone know that I will be using lyrics to songs that I'm listening to at the moment to name chapters, so you just will never know what it will be

**Chapter One: The Voices Ring as The Angels Sing**

He was shacking with irritation and contained rage as he listened to everyone he thought loved and cared for him yell at him and complain that he wasn't the boy they once knew. He dared to have a mind of his own and dared to think that maybe he didn't want to be Harry Potter, boy-who-lived and the fucking Chosen One, the one person who could defeat You-Know-Who, Lord Moldy Butt and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, by the way, who the hell decided that EVERYTHING must be hyphenated when important? Was bloody annoying, according to him and he hated reading it and hearing it all the time.

"Harry, I understand that you want to stretch your wings every now and then, but you are too valuable to risk just because you can't stay indoors. You should be concentrating on your studies and your training. The war with Voldemort is not just some made up goal and you know it!" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, said this while glaring at Harry.

Harry slowly stood and walked away from the group, mumbling under his breath.

"What was that, Harry?" Molly Weasley asked, her eyes boring holes into the teen's back.

"I said I'm only 16, how the hell am I supposed to take on Voldemort? Yes, he killed my parents but I'm not the only one who lost their parents or a family member in the last war! I just had to be mentioned in a prophecy that I don't even truly believe and because of that fucking thing I lost the last person who meant the world to me. If you had told me that he could into my mind, I think NO I know Sirius would still be alive! I'm so fucking tired of being told that I need to do this and I need to that when all I want to do is be ME!" Harry screamed the last part before storming out of the office but before he left, he turned back and stared Albus straight into his blue eyes.

"I will not be some fucking pawn in your chess game. Fight Voldemort on your own, you bastard."

With that said, he slammed the door shut and bolted down the stairs, flying past students walking to an early dinner, staring at Harry jumping and skipping steps before he made it down three flights of stairs in record time and before he ran out the Entrance Hall, he clipped Draco Malfoy's shoulder.

"Oi, Potter what the hell-" But Harry was already gone from sight in the dimming fall light.

He ran like he was running from Dudley and his cronies who were aching for a game of Harry-Hunting until he was hidden from the castle's view by the lake. He dropped to his knees, his breath coming out in ragged gasps.

_'I'll find a different place to sleep tonight. I am in no mood to deal with fucking Ron and Hermione trying to plaster their fake ass smiles while simultaneously trying to control my life.'_ He thought when he was breathing properly again.

Before he could stand again, the air around him compressed and he wiped out his wand just in time to see the air shimmer in front of him while a body appeared, landing roughly on their knees. All Harry could see was a sheet of jet-black hair that was soon followed by pale skin and a soft voice.

"Ow, that hurt more then he said it would." The now female figure groaned, sitting back and allowing her hair to move, revealing a soft face and bright hazel eyes. She looked up and gasped when she spotted Harry.

"Daddy?" She whispered, smiling broadly. "Dad is it really you? You're a lot younger then Uncle Draco predicted by then again, the potion was newly made."

Harry was still and he was speechless as he watched the girl smile at him and he could see her eyes light up like fireworks. Something in him was aching to reach out and brush the dirt off her face and for once, he didn't fight it. When his fingers touched her cheek, she smiled even more, tears welling in her eyes.

"You always used to do that." She whispered.

"You're not lying to me are you? I feel like I can trust you but it's different from others." He replied, moving closer to her.

She suddenly hissed, forcing her eyes shut for a moment and he could see her clutching her robes in quiet pain. Added to that was the smell of copper that suddenly invaded his nose. "You're hurt, you need to see Madam Pomfrey, come on."

Guiding her up gently, she cradled herself into his side while they made the trek up to the castle, Harry's mind on overdrive, one thought running through it like a track star on speed: Protect her. He let her bury into his side even further while his arm rested protectively over her shoulders, guiding her so her injuries wouldn't be agitated even further.

"When we get into the castle, I'm going to carry you ok? You're losing blood and I know going up the stairs is hell when you're hurt." He whispered, looking down.

"Ok, daddy." It was all she said, her pain evident even in those two small words.

They finally reached the castle doors and he picked her up bridal style before letting his seeker muscles do their work by letting him speed up the four flights of stairs, barely disturbing the girl in his arms. She was trying very hard not to fall asleep, although Harry could see it in her eyes.

'_She's tired and I suspect it's not just because of her trip.'_ He thought just as they walked into the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey, are you here?" Harry called out as the doors swung close behind them.

"Mr. Potter, what's wrong?" The gentle voice of the healer called out before she appeared.

"Can you help her?" His question was ended by the drip if blood that hit the white linoleum floor, sending the medi-witch into action.

"Put her over here, Harry, gently."

Harry obliged and placed his…his daughter on the bed just as she cried out.

"Where's the pain?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"My upper arms and my back." Whispered, that was the only answer received between pain-filled gasps.

Doing a scan, Pomfrey paled slightly, causing Harry to grip the bed sheets in a wave of fear that was truly foreign to him. "You have massive fractures in your arms and there are indications of a cracked hip bone and a cracked shoulder blade. The bleeding is from massive cuts on your legs but they are shallow so they are not to be worried over. We need to set you hip bone, so I need to face Mr. Potter, alright?"

Nodding, she faced Harry with clouded Hazel eyes before letting her lids drop. Madam Pomfrey worked quickly healing both her hip and shoulder blade and then healed the fractures and cuts before administrating a pain reliever potion. Saying something about visiting hours being over in three hours, she slipped into her office and closed her door.

Harry smiled when she opened her eyes again. "You never told me your name, hun."

"I was instructed not to because you told me that when I was born you hadn't discussed my name with mom at all; you said you just came up with it the minute you had me in your arms. Uncle Draco said I was to let you figure it out." She whispered, propping herself up so she laid on her newly healed arms.

Harry smirked while he gripped her fingers pulling them up so he could rest his chin on the entwined hand. He barely had it there before her name came into his mind.

"Sandra." He whispered, opening to see her smiling again.

"There you go daddy, knew you knew it." Sandra replied before falling asleep, Harry's fingers still tight in her grip.

Harry decided to stay the night next to her bed, resting his head next to their locked fingers. He knew she wasn't lying and he knew that he would make sure nothing happened to his daughter.

**A/N**: Well, I think I need to stop being so creative but this is another one of my stories where I dreamed of it, like Another Plane, please tell me your thoughts.


	2. We Won't Be Sad, We'll Be Glad

OK, hello! Thanks for all the hits. Again, I own nothing of Harry Potter. :(

**Chapter 2: We Won't Be Sad, We'll Be Glad**

Harry woke slowly, aware of the faint scent of lavender filling his nose. He sat up to see Sandra curled up near his head; her jet-black hair spilling out like black water around her head and her breath was hitched, eyes fluttering. She was dreaming and Harry couldn't stop the smile that filled his face when he watched her sleep. He already had her place locked as his daughter in his mind and it would take massive proof from someone he truly trusted to unlock that spot.

"Madam Pomfrey, can you tell Sandra I'll be back after my classes today?" He asked after moving away from the bed, approaching the medi-witch.

"I can do that, Mr. Potter. May I ask one thing from you though?"

"What would that be?" He responded, raising a brow.

"That you get some treatment for your depression? Miss Sandra mentioned that you hide it very well, but it could kill you faster then poison, dearie." With this said, she turned and walked into her office, closing the door quietly behind her.

Harry was silent as he walked down the halls, in a blur as the medi-witch's words raced through his mind. He drifted in class, somehow not blowing up his and Dean's cauldron in Potions and amazingly avoiding a lecture from McGonagall for not participating in class. While he was walking back to the infirmary, he was unaware that Sandra had slept for most of his classes, that is until she awoke with a start to see a familiar face.

"Uncle Draco?" She whispered, making sure not to alert Madam Pomfrey.

"You left without warning and I thought for sure that your fucking ex-boyfriend completely flipped and kidnapped you, only to find out that he roughed you up again and you fled, almost killing yourself by drinking my potion." Her uncle's voice was even, but she could hear the anger behind the words.

"Damien just can't understand that I don't want to be with him anymore. Turning to him after David and Cole died was a mistake but daddy was just so closed I just…"Her voice fell as she sat, facing her uncle.

"Sandra, I was so worried!"

Draco moved suddenly, sitting by her with his arms wrapped tightly around her back. "I just pulled you out of the shell both your father and Damien forced you to form and then you were suddenly gone."

"I'm sorry, uncle but I couldn't stand that place anymore and I knew that you finished your potion, so I just took it and I realize now I shouldn't have and I'm sorry." Her voice was small and barely above a whisper.

"I would like to argue with you more, but I am on borrowed time. I made a weakened version of my potion because I didn't want to under or over jump you. So, have you located your father?"

"Yah, he's about 16 here. What we're you doing when you were 16, huh?"

"Don't change the subject. You know you have to convince Harry to do the Vision sleep early so he can locate your mother, because she can bring both meddling fools down."

Draco continued to whisper his plan until he suddenly glowed a bright blue. "Looks like my time's up. Don't spend all your time in here like normal ok? I don't know how much longer you have before you're brought back."

Nodding, Sandra stifled a sob as Draco faded, just in time for her to hear

"Was that who I thought it was?"

Sandra whipped around, seeing Harry standing near her bed. His skin was pale and he looked lost.

"Daddy, are you alright?" She asked, moving to sit on her knees.

"Don't deviate, was that Draco Malfoy?"

Her eyes dropped. "Yes, he wanted to make sure I made it back safely."

"Don't lie to me Sandra, please don't lie to me."

His voice made her hazel eyes lock into his. She was silent as her breathing hitched, tears pricked her eyes and she started fidgeting with the covers, afraid to speak her next words. "I'm…I wasn't supposed to come back when I did, in fact…Uncle Draco didn't even know that I had taken it until after the fact. I didn't plan on sneaking away, seeing as it is a newly created potion, he had just finished working all the kinks out of it, but…but events happened and I had to get away." Her voice dropped and she let hot tears slip from her eyes, hitting the cream covers with soft thumps.

Harry quickly sat at the end of the bed, grasped her hands, bringing her eyes into his again. "Tell me what happened."

"No." She whispered.

"Most of your injuries you had weren't from the potion we're they?"

This time she didn't respond, only visibly and mentally shrunk into herself.

"I'm going to tell you something that will help both you and I: you may be good at hiding your depression, but it will kill you in the end. Sandra, baby, who's Damien?"

She stopped dead, fear shining brightly in her eyes, alerting Harry to the sensitivity of that name.

"Damien Caleb Longbottom is my ex-boyfriend, but he can't get that through his head. He was there when I needed him and now I realize he thought I would always be a needy girl."

She paused, trying to compose herself before she continued. "I would have never dated him in any other manner, cept he was there when I needed anyone to help me grieve. After mom died, I had you and the twins but after the twins died, you shut yourself off and uncle Draco was in Russia on Ministry business and couldn't leave early."

"You couldn't understand why you were losing us, even though I wasn't going anywhere. Losing mom was hard, but when you lost your baby boys it almost killed you, forgetting me. You barely even spoke to me after that, only a few words on my grades or wither or not I would marry right out of Hogwarts or not. No other words we're spoken and it was hard on me, I mean imagine what it was like for me: after fourteen years of…of…of living with well YOU, the man I called my father was as cold as Lucius Malfoy! I met the man and he's a right bastard, you we're lucky when you rescued Uncle Draco when you did! Damien helped me by basically running my life for a while until I got over David and Cole's deaths. Then the fog cleared and I realized he was already planning a wedding, mind you this was six months into it, so I firmly told him I wasn't going to marry him and he firmly threw me into a wall."

Harry was crying and pissed off at the same time, he temper cooled when Sandra started shacking. "I remember running into your office in tears but you dismissed me, saying you had to get the Ministry paper work done, even when you were staring directly at my bruised body. When I returned to Hogwarts, Damien tried to apologize, but I dumped him and he broke my shoulder blade. I remember stunning him, running out the door and running into uncle Draco, who put Damien into intensive care. He spent the next year helping me grieve, heal and get out of the shell that Damien's abuse and you're isolation of yourself had forced me to form. But yesterday, uncle Draco had to go to London and within an hour, Damien had found me again and when I refused to allow him to touch me, he again threw me into the wall and proceeded to stomp and kick me. He re-cracked my shoulder blade, cracked my hip and fractured my arms. I was angry and I just reached out with my magic and stopped his heart…I killed him. I couldn't take it, so I ran as fast as I could, drank the potion and wound up facing you and I was so happy because I knew I had found you."

She stopped, he body shaking with shuddering breaths. Harry was silent before he gathered Sandra in his arms, cradling his fifteen-year-old daughter in his sixteen-year-old arms. He would stop this future and he would make sure he never isolated her ever again. They fell asleep that way, after Harry had moved so he rested against the wall, Sandra's head on his chest.

**MEANWHILE (In Sandra's time)**

A knock on the study door of Potter manor brought dull emerald eyes up.

"Enter." His voice was weak and he looked like hell when the house elf opened the door.

"Master, some ministry workers to see you."

Before the elf could name them, two figures walked in and closed the door.

"Shacklebolt, Thomas what are you doing here?"

"It's concerning you're daughter. Have you seen her recently, Harry?" Shacklebolt asked.

"No, not since she returned to school. What's this about?" He responded in a monotone voice, but his eyes were brighter.

"It seems she killed Damien Longbottom and before you yell, there's a mountain of evidence that prove that it was in self defense. Seems like he was intent on hurting and killing her for ending their relationship." Thomas replied.

Harry was unaware that he was gripping the desk, fingers digging into the wood.

"It seems this happened before, but Mr. Malfoy took care of Longbottom, putting him intensive care for slamming Sandra into a wall and cracking her shoulder blade. We're you even aware that any of this was going on, Harry?"

Said man had his head in hands. "My Sandra, my baby girl, my god I've been a fool. I just couldn't deal with the twins death, my god I shut her out. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!?" With his scream, he threw his brandy glass at the wall, the pieces shattering all around the three men.

"Harry, she's missing, do you know where she could be?" Thomas asked, ignoring the shards of glass on his robes.

Shaking his head, Harry looked up at them. "I know I look like the worst person alive right now, but please you have to find her. I need to let her know I'm sorry and I need to know that she's alright."

"We'll do everything in our power, Harry." With that said, the two men left the room.

Harry sunk into his chair and for the first time in two years, he cried.

**A/N**: ELLO all. I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I am dealing with this annoying thing called college right now. Well you all know what to do…


End file.
